First Word
by PainfulMystery
Summary: Kakashi is babysit' Hinata and Sasuke's youngest child; Itachi. And young Itachi decides to say his first word with Kakashi,! T because, you'll see why. Ohyeah, just a little SakuNaru.


First words.

**Ya know, I'm doing more stories for young Itachi (Sasuhina) then for any other character, made by me or the NAUTO original characters, maybe because he so damn cute~! ONWITHTHEWEIRDASSSTORY.!**

Hinata was rocking back and forth, holding Miki's hand with Miki trying to pull her to the door, Sasuke was at the door looking impatient, and Kakashi was sitting on the couch with a one ½ year old Itachi sitting in his play pin; play with a fake rubber kunai. "S-so, you're g-going to b-be all right wi-with Itachi-kun, Kakashi-senpai?" She shutter more than normal. Kakashi looked up from his perverted book, nodded and smiled at Hinata. But Hinata wouldn't move from her spot. Sasuke frowned and walked over to his wife and grabbed her arm. "Come one Hinata. The faster we finish this mission, the faster we'll be back home."

It is their last mission and it was with their daughter, Miki. Before Itachi was born, Miki would stay with Ino, Ten-Ten or Sakura, then when Itachi was born, and Miki didn't have practice with her team, Kurai (Hinata's old teacher) or any other of the girls(if their weren't busy) would look after them, never Kakashi. But here they were, about to leave on a mission and no one but Kakashi was available.

Naruto was in the middle of trying to get Sakura to calm down, Sakura was having their first child (Ah oh for Naruto!), Neji's group as gone one mission (Neji, Lee, and Ten-Ten), Kuari had a meeting, and god knows what Ino and Shikamaru are too busy doing to not babysit. The list goes on, so it only leaves Kakashi.

After Hinata explained EVERYTHING to Kakashi over again, they finally got her out. It was quiet for a bit, doing their own thing, and by own thing, I mean Itachi glaring, but drooling at the kunai, and Kakashi blushing a little at the book in his hand. Suddenly, a plastic kunai was thrown hard at his head. Kakashi frowned, sat his book down next to him and look at Itachi, who was glaring at him (how much can a BABY glare?) "What?" Itachi raised his hands, waiting for Kakashi lift him.

Once he was on the floor, he stood up, and shaking a little, wobbled his way in the kitchen. Kakashi followed, raising an eyebrow at the small child, he can walk, glare, open a fridge-, wait, WHAT? Kakashi picked up the kid and set him in a high chair, a little grunt was heard from Itachi. - But he couldn't speak. Weird.

Kakashi went to the fridge at took out some milk Hinata told him was there for Itachi. On the sippy-cup there was a note saying '_warm up, please._' in Hinata graceful writing. He shrugged and put it in the microwave. He looked at Itachi chuckled at his face, all shrunk up, arms crossed. The microwave beeped and he turned his attention back and took the two bottles he put in out. He set one on Itachi high chair thingy and went to get his book from the living room.

Itachi was drinking his milk, which came from his loving mother and watched kakashi giggle at his book. Suddenly Kakashi took his other bottle and put it to his mouth, and took a big gulp of the breast milk. Kakashi's visible eye widened "Shit!" and he spit in the sink. "Ugh, the worst thing is, it was good." Kakashi sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Shit." He said once more. He turned to see Itachi looking at him weirdly still drink his milk... It was silent till Itachi moved his bottle from his lips. "...Shit?" He said, in a confused voice but adorable voice.

Kakashi's eyes widened and through his hands up in front of him. "NO! No, don't say that word! It's not a good word!" Itachi ignored him and pointed to Kakashi's face. "Shit." He said simply before returning to his milk. Kakashi sweat dropped, the kid only knew how to say one word, but it seemed like he knew the definition too.

Kakashi started pacing around the kitchen; Sasuke would KILL him, no joke there. Hinata would be ashamed of him, and being herself would freak out. He calm done once it was a bit and Itachi didn't say the word anymore. So he sat Itachi in front of the TV and read his book.

It was silent till Itachi turn to him; "Shit!" kakashi sat his book down and stared at the young boy, and sighed. "... If I take you outside, will you not say that anymore?" Itachi didn't say anything, but wobbled to the door. Kakashi hopefully thought that was a yes. They would both get their way, Itachi could go outside, and Kakashi? Well he wouldn't die by Sasuke, for this at lease.

Once outside, Itachi raise his hand, getting kakashi to take it. His mother always made him hold her, Sasuke's, or his older sister's hand when they went out, so he thought it would be the same with this pervert. Kakashi decided for them to go see Sakura and Naruto, if he wasn't dead yet (Sakura is giving birth now /\/\"). Itachi was the one who looked up to Naruto more than anyone, not for his energy, but being the Hokage after all the hardships his been through. He probably caught on by his mother.

Right when they entered the hospital, they heard Sakura. "NARUTO-BAKA! GET BACK HERE!" kakashi chuckled and the two headed up to Sakura's room. She was laying a bed in the middle of the room, a light blue blanket on top of her and a vein visible on her forehead. "Where did that Baka go?" Kakashi entered with Itachi beside him. "Hello, Sakura-chan." She glared at her sensei but her eyes soften at the emotionless Itachi. "Oh, ITA-KUN~! Come to you auntie!" She yelled cheerily opening her arms to the young boy.

Itachi detached himself from Kakashi and ran towards Sakura. She smiled at the boy in her arms; she would have a child too, VERY soon. Actually, it was Hinata who was going to help her give birth. "Oh yes, Kakashi- sensei before I forget, The Uchiha's are back from their mission, Hinata told me she was sorry that she couldn't get Itachi from you, She's getting herself and me ready for my child, and Sasuke was sent on another small mission, and Miki was called to her team with Darien." Kakashi nodded but didn't say anything because Naruto slid into the room. "SAKURA-CHAN! I GOT YOUR ICE CHIPS!" He ran but stopped half way, ice chips fall the floor, eyes wide. "Y-Y-YOU ALREADY HAD THE B-B-B-BABYYY!" He yelled, pointing to Itachi.

"YOU IDOIT! THIS IS ITACHI! I-T-A-C-H-I!" There are the famous mood swings. Naruto grinned shyly and put his hands behind his head, "oh! Hi, Itachi-kun!" He said, Itachi climbed down from Sakura's large stomach and wobbled over to Naruto. He raised his arms and Naruto picked him up and sat him on his shoulders. They played around a bit till a nurse came in and shooed out Kakashi and Itachi, saying that it was about time for Sakura. So they returned to the Uchiha compound.

XxXxXx

"Kakashi-sensei? We're ba-back!" Hinata called as she closed the door after her, Miki ran to hug Kakashi. "Kaka-sensei~!" He smiled ans patted his student's child's head. Itachi got up from the ground and tired to run/wobble to his waiting parents. That is till he stubbed his little tiny toe on the counter. Hinata eyes widened and ran to her child, before she reached him, he yelled; "SHIT!" Hinata stopped in her tracks and everyone froze –except Itachi who had tears in his eyes. Hinata walked to her youngest child and knelt beside him, taking him in her arms and whispering softly to him to make him stop crying.

Kakashi was shrewd now, and everyone knew. Sasuke eyes turned to the Sharingan and kakashi gulped. "...?" In mere seconds, Kakashi was on the other side of Konoha. Hinata looked up and Sasuke with pleading eyes, telling him to come to her and Itachi, and not kill his sensei. He sighed and sat on the floor with Miki sitting on his lap. Miki was dying to know, so she asked her parents for the first time,

"Mommy, daddy, what does _shit _mean?"

**Donie~ ...That isn't a word... ohwell. Well, that took me an hour or so. And it was **_**waaaayyyy**_** better in my head, sucks doesn't it? I don't even know if people read my oc stories... ): MEANIES! Pooh. Well I like writing them so whatever! If you didn't read my story **_**the girl named Miki**_** and you like SasuHina, the READ IT. But if you like one shots (my other story is 6 chapters) I have small stories with my oc, like this one! Their called, umm, **_**Lemon for Miki**_** or **_**How he got his nickname. **_**:D Review~. **


End file.
